Amy Goes to England
by amianfan102
Summary: Another not-so-orignal story about Amy going to England. Of course, we ALL know who she meets there... Takes place after the Clue Hunt but before Vespers Rising. R&R!  D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey gyus! I've been working on this story for a while now, and I have finally deemed it publishable! Lemme get Amy for the disclaimer...**

**Me: AMY!**

**Amy: What?**

**Me: Disclaimer, please!**

**Amy: Amianfan102 does not own the 39 Clues, me, Dan, Nellie, Fiske.**

**Me: You didn't have to go into _that_ much detail.**

**Amy: Whatever...**

**Me: Someone's got an attitude!**

**Amy: What? No I-**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

"4 weeks." My 13 year old brother Dan complained.

I rolled my eyes in a way that was most definitely 'lovingly.'

"It's okay, Dan. 4 weeks will go by a lot faster than you'd think. You will be having fun with Nellie while Fiske is off at the Madrigal headquarters in Milan, and I'll be having fun in England on the exchange program."

"Okay. I mean, I guess I could use some Amy-free time." Dan joked uncertainly.

I gave him a hug that he surprisingly returned, and then turned towards my au pair, Nellie Gomez.

She gave me big hug and said, "Have fun, kiddo. But remember, if anyone tries to hurt you, the Madrigals are only a phone call away."

"Thanks, Nellie. Have fun with Dan and Saladin!"

Then, the staticy voice of the overhead announced, "Flight 117 will be departing in ten minutes. All passengers please report to terminal B." My heart pounded with excitement as I grabbed my bags, waved good-bye to Nellie and Dan, and raced off to the plane.

_3_

I sat down in the first class seat, trying to make it less obvious that I was buzzing with excitement. The student exchange program had finally excepted me for the program. So I, Amy Cahill, 16 year old, quiet, green eyed, auburn haired, bookworm, was going on a fabulous adventure to another country and new boarding school. I had always wanted to go to England, and I knew this was the chance of a lifetime. With a quick glance at my carry-on bag, I whipped out the final piece of work that had sealed the deal for my 1 month scholarship. It was a poem that I had thrown together one night, with a naive hope of going to this school.

I personally hated the poem, and like I said, had thrown it together in 4 minutes before the teacher came around to collect entries for the exchange program. As the plane was taking off, I thought about the oh-so-incredibly long fill-out sheet that I had had to do as a requirement. It had taken, and I kid you not, a whole period of 7 consecutive hours. Of course, it had taken about 4 of those hours to find some decent pictures and work that I was relatively proud of. But, still.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of the airport doors a couple long hours later. The plane ride had been as boring as any other, but I tried not to let that down my mood. I was way to hyped up, which is completely unlike me. Never had I really been 'hyped up' before, except for a couple of times on the clue-hunt, where it was kind of like a continuous rush of adrenalin. A bus pulled over to the curb and I climbed in gratefully. I didn't feel like taking a cab on the hour-long ride from the air-port to the boarding school.

Inside the bus, it was cool and comfortable, and very, very crowded. My heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. Ever since the clue-hunt, whenever I was in a large crowd, it reminded me of danger. Me against all of these people? What were the odds? But, I forced myself to sit down right behind the driver, because it was the only seat not taken, and also closest to the door. My crowd-phobia reminded me of a character in my books, Maximum Ride. Interesting little piece of trivia there, huh?

_3_

The bus dropped me off outside of an estate I could only describe as drop-dead gorgeous. There was a long curving driveway that disappeared behind the school. The school itself looked to be about five different buildings. All were old-fashioned, stone, blue and white, and absolutely gigantic, surrounded by a forest. I tried to cover up my awe as I walked to behind the first building.

The grounds were filled with walkways to different buildings, a couple of little shops, and gardens. I even saw a pool in the back, next to a horse barn and track. It looked like it was covered up for the winter season. It was November 20, anyway.

"Wow." I breathed to no one in particular.

The grounds were barely full, with only a couple students walking around or playing in the sport section in the back. I guess not many students wanted to be on school grounds on a Sunday.

No wonder this scholar-ship was only a month. I was amazed that anyone could afford this, let alone my pitiful little public school. With a glance down at my schedule, I saw that I was in building 4, dorm room 70. Well, okay.

I walked into my dorm building and saw immediately what kind of place I was dealing with. Huge with long corridors, with students milling around in the 'living room' area, it had a soda fountain and numerous couches and chairs. There were also full size windows throughout it. Perfect for reading, I thought happily.

When I entered my room, I must admit that I was blown away. It was huge, like the rest of this school, had a private bathroom, and two queen-sized beds. One, I noticed, was occupied. It was the one farthest from the windows, next to the purple wall. On it was a very pretty girl I could only take as to be my new roommate. She smiled at me, with bright blue eyes, perfect teeth, and curly blonde hair.

Much to my surprise, she held out her hand and said, "Hi there! You must be Amy. They told me you'd be coming! By the way, I'm Genevieve."

I shook it and smiled back, "Hi Genevieve. Yeah, I'm Amy."

Genevieve laughed and directed me to my bed.

"Call me Genni!" She chirped happily.

I had a feeling we'd be friends before long.


	3. Chapter 3

About a half-hour later, Genni and I were sitting at an ice cream shop in the school grounds. We had both ordered chocolate shakes.

"Great minds think alike." Genni joked.

I laughed and sipped at my shake.

"So, can you tell me about this school?" I asked her.

She nodded and whipped out the yearbook she had brought with us.

"Yes. I better, actually. So, like any other school, this place has its 'popular people'."

I nodded in agreement.

"First group is the girls. That would be Tiffany, Veronica, and Aurora." Genni said and showed me three pictures in the yearbook.

All had perfect hair, smiles, and even managed to look stunning in the plain white button up we were required to wear.

"Check." I said with a smile.

"Next, we have the guys; Jacob, Sam, and Stevie. Stupid names, I know."

Again, Genni showed me pictures of three handsome looking guys, all with brown or blonde hair.

"Right." I relied.

"Now," Genni started seriously, "Who I showed you are definitely not the most popular. They are more like little minions of the two kids who totally rule this school. Brother and sister, super hot, smart, and, I'd hate to admit, pretty cool in personality."

"What are their names?" I asked worriedly.

Genni took a quick swig of her shake. She threw down the yearbook in front of me and said,."That's them."

I looked down at two students. Jet black hair, dark skin, amber and brown eyes, and perfect, if not gorgeous, looks.

Underneath it read: Ian Kabra and Natalie Kabra. Oh, crap, I thought.

_3_

"Oh. My. God." I said with an anxious attempt at not to choke. Genni gave me a worried look.

"Are you okay, Amy? Please don't die!" She said.

"I'm- I- not-" I sputtered.

I took a deep breath and said, "Sorry Genni. Didn't mean to scare you, it's just... "

I glanced at Ian's face in the yearbook, at the same smile that had made my heart twist so many times before.

"I kinda have a history with the Kabras. We are sorta... cousins..." I said slowly.

Genni's eyes widened and she asked, "What do you mean, sorta?"

Now how in the heck was I gonna explain this?

"Well, we met at a family reunion thing a couple years back. Turns out, we are related to the same person who lived about 500 years ago. We're _very _distant cousins." I answered carefully.

Genni pursed her lips and said, "So basically, you aren't related. That's like us saying that we are 98th cousins or something like that."

"Yeah. Basically, we aren't related, but we did meet at my Grandmother's family get-together thing." I pointed out.

"Amy, by the way you reacted, I'm guessing that Ian and Natalie either tried to kill you, or he broke your heart." Genni said, totally joking about the killing part.

I had to stop myself from saying, "He broke my heart by trying to kill me."

Instead I replied, "A little bit of both." We paid for our ice cream and headed back to the dorm.

_3_

When we got there, I finished fixing up my side of the room. Funnily enough, it was painted my favorite color of jade green. I tacked up pictures of Dan, Nellie, Fiske and Grace. I even had a picture of Saladin, and of Grace's mansion. Genni's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of her head when I quietly told her that the mansion was ours.

"And who's that? He's kinda cute, for a younger guy anyway." She asked, pointing at a picture of Dan.

I replied while trying not to gag. "That's my brother, Dan. He is a total dweeb."

I sat down in the bed after that and read for a while. When it was finally time for lights off, I had to force myself to go to sleep. Jet-lag was taking its toll.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at about 6 a.m., a whole hour before I actually had to start getting ready. But, like I had predicted, the time change was making me be wide awake. I slipped on the uniform, a white button-up with a blue, black, and white plaid skirt, with blue tights and black ballet flats. The only time I had felt more girly was when I had gone to the school dance with my friend Dani. I could tell that it was gonna take time to adjust to wearing skirts all the time. With a hair tie, I pulled my long, strait, auburn hair back into a ponytail, like normal. It made me feel more like myself to have a part of my outfit that wasn't totally prep-school Barbie like. I felt prissy, and girly, and just not me. Ugh.

/

Genni woke up about an hour later to me munching on a green apple.

"Hey!" I said happily.

Then I remembered, I might see Ian today! The thought gripped my heart and threatened to suffocate me. Maybe he wouldn't be such a jerk anymore?

"Ick. One more hour until school starts." Genni said, looking at the clock on her nightstand.

It read: 7:00 a.m. She pulled herself out of the bed and went to get dressed in the bathroom.

/

We stepped outside and started walking to our first class. Genni and I had been put in the same class for everything, which we were both pretty happy about. The pretty blonde had turned out to be much sweeter than girls who had looks would normally be.

"So, off to Drama we go!" Genni sang happily.

"Wow! I didn't know you could sing that well!" I replied.

She laughed and said, "Nothing like you Amy. I heard you singing that Christmas song on the way back from the ice cream shop yesterday."

Genni said, breaking into song, which I just had to join in on. The words sounded much different since she had a British accent, but I thought it sounded nice.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away."

A couple of guys we passed started to wolf whistle, and I felt my face start to burn. I stopped singing and looked at Genni. She sang along obliviously until we came to the theater, where class would be held.

_3_

We both walked in, still humming along. The class was just about to start, so we ran to the front of the stage, where the other 20 or so other kids were sitting. Genni and I sat down on the stage with our legs swinging over.

Just then, the teacher walked in and said, "Vocal warm-ups! Go!"

Everyone stood up, and I followed suit.

The girls started singing, "Doe, Ray, Me, Fa, So, Lo, Tee, Doe."

The guys jumped in when the girls hit 'me' so it sounded really cool. As I sang along, I became aware that I was the only exchange student in the room. That could be bad... Lucky me.

Then, the doors to the theater opened, and light shone in through it. I couldn't make out who it was because of the glare, until he was about two feet away from the stage, talking to our teacher.

/

"Sorry, I'm late." Ian Kabra said.

I quickly turned around in hopes that he wouldn't notice me. I heard the teacher reply, but couldn't make out what he had said. The class had stopped singing, so we all sat down on the stage again. I felt Genni elbow me.

"It's Kabra!" She hissed in my ear.

I forced myself to look up, and found myself staring right into his gorgeous amber eyes. No joke, he was literally about a foot from my face. He seemed to realize this and took a step back. Ian gave me a quirky smile to cover up his shock, and my heart started beating faster still.

"Hello again, love." He said, brushing my arm as he climbed up onto the stage and went to sit with his friends in the back.

/

I heard people muttering all around us, and the teacher cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ian? Do you know Miss Cahill?" Mr. James asked Ian.

I saw him stand up and say, "Yes, I do. Would you like me to show her around today?"

NOOOOOOOOOOO! I thought, looking at Genni desperately. She mouthed, Good luck!

"Actually, that sounds like a wonderful idea Ian. Miss Cahill? Please get your stuff, and I will welcome you officially to our wonderful drama class tomorrow! Ian, I will alert both of your other teachers that you will be busy today." Mr. James said.

I groaned inwardly and slid off the stage with my backpack.

"See ya'!" Genni yelled. I made a mental note to shoot her a death glare later.

Ian jumped off the stage behind me, and followed me out the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

**PM me with any new ideas for the name. Everytime I see it I like, wanna crawl in a hole and die. So, yeah. Do I really have to do the diclaimer? I think that you all know I don't own the 39 Clues.**

I stormed out of the building with Ian on my heels.

"What are you doing here Amy?" He asked.

I whirled around and he had to skid to stop.

"I'm on the exchange program Ian. Obviously. I mean, why else would I be here? To see you? I don't think so!" I yelled.

Wow, since when did I stop stuttering around him?

Ian's eyes widened and said, "I didn't mean that to be rude, love. I was simply curious. You could have been here on Madrigal business."

"Don't call me love, Ian." I muttered, much less furiously.

He looped his arm throught mine and pulled me next to him. "It's a common nickname, I assure you."

"G-g-get off C-c-cobra!" I said angrily, using the nickname he hated so much.

"Sorry_, love_. Can't have you running off during class, now can I?" Ian chuckled.

I gritted my teeth with annoyance, trying not to slap Ian on the face.

"I-I-I can see your the same j-j-jerk as ever." I said angrily. "And I see that you haven't lost that adorable little stutter of yours, love. And, seems you've gotten stronger too." Ian said, referring to the way I was tugging on his arm.

Finally, I let go and he pulled me closer again. Lord, kill me...

/

Ian showed me all around the grounds, stopping at one of the beautiful garden spots.

"Oh, wow!" I said, looking at the roses and fountains.

"So, what is your schedule like?" Ian inquired.

I thought for a moment and then realized that there couldn't be much harm in him seeing it. I pulled it out of my pocket and held it out. He smirked down at it and laughed quietly.

"Well, Amy, seems as though luck is not on your side. Your schedule is the same as mine." Ian said.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

Of course it was! Why shouldn't it be? Just my luck too. I stormed off after him as he led me to the horse stables, a small smile on his face.

/

I stood outside, peering into the big horse stables where Ian was supposed to be getting one of the horses for me to meet. Suddenly, a huge white horse came galloping out.

"Ahh!" I yelled and jumped out of the way. The horse turned on me and I saw it's nostrils flair.

"Amy!" I heard Ian yell.

He pushed me out of the way as the horse came charging passed, landing next to me in the grass.

Ian looked down at me and said, "Why, this is quite the case of déjà vu.", in a low murmur.

I knew what should have come next, but much to my relief, Ian got up and offered me his hand instead of leaning down for a kiss. Without his help, I got up and started walking down the path. Ian followed, close behind. He glanced at his watch and then came up next to me. "Oh, forgot this." He said, and then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I stood there, shocked, as Ian ran down the rest of the path and out to the school.

_3_

I stormed into the dorm room, throwing the door shut behind me. Genni's surprised face looked up at me from the big book she was reading.

"What happened, Amy?" She asked. I frowned bitterly and replied.

"I heard you're not supposed to kiss and tell." I replied bitterly.

Genni gasped and plopped down next to me on my bed.

"You kissed him?"

"No Genni! He kissed me!" I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

Genni gave me a scrutinizing look and said, "What's up Amy? You say that Ian broke your heart, but it has gotta be much more than that. Please tell me what's wrong!"

I took a deep breath and replied.

"Ian Kabra and his sister tried to kill my brother Dan, my uncle, and I."

Genni didn't reply, but gave me a look that seemed to say, go on.

"I am part of a very important family called the Cahills. 500 years ago, a man by the name of Gideon Cahill, gave part of a master serum to each of his four children. When he died, his kids left and started a fight about who would find the rest of the ingredients for the serum. Whoever did would become the most powerful person in the world. Each of the siblings has their own branch; Janus, Ekaterina, Tomas, and Lucian. Little did they know that there was a fifth child who I am a descendant of. That branch is the Madrigals. We fight for peace amongst the branches. When my grandmother started an all out hunt for the clues about two years ago, I was a part of it along with Dan, Ian, and Natalie. Those jerks left us in a cave to die, after Ian lied that he liked me, and even, kinda kissed me. That's why it's such a big deal."

I finished my story, with a worried glance at Genni. She said the last thing I would have expected her to say.

"So, it's true." Genni said, letting out a breath.

_3_

"What?" I asked, giving her an odd look.

Genni put her head down for a second before replying.

"My uncle used to tell me stories that we were part of a powerful family called the Cahills, and that I was something called a... Janus? He would always tell me not to take part in trying to find the clues, but I had no clue what he meant at the time. He would tell me awful stories of what happened to people who involved themselves with the Master Serum, as he called it. I never believed it, but I guess it must be true..."

Genni's voice trailed off at the end.

"Why didn't you believe him?" I inquired, curious to find out more.

"First off, my parents never mentioned it, not once. And, Uncle Harry was always a little... off." She said with a smile.

I was about to reply to that, when my laptop buzzed next to me on the bed.

"Chat request from Dan!" I said happily.

Genni stepped behind me so she could see as well. I clicked accept, and Dan's smiling face appeared on the screen.

_3_

"Hey Amy! How's life in England?" Dan asked.

"Great! So what's new?" I asked him, expected a _looong _report on how things were going back in the Cahill residence.

"Not much, too be honest. Let me think... Oh! I came up with a joke at dinner last night that I think you'll find pretty funny."

"What did Fiske and Nellie say about it?"

Dan smiled at me, even wider.

"Nellie was cracking up into the mashed potatoes, but Fiske was all, 'Now, Dan. We made up with the Kabras in the gauntlet. That joke was very un-Madriagl of you.' It was about the Kabras, by the way." Dan replied.

"So, what is it?"

Dan laughed before replying, "It gets me every time. Here it goes: How do you drown a Kabra?"

"How?" I asked, already knowing the answer, and giving him a huge smile.

"You stick a mirror to the bottom of a pool!"

Dan started cracking up and Genni said, "Oh my gosh! Too funny!"

/

Dan seemed to take notice of Genni then.

"Who's this?" He asked, straitening his shirt and flattening his hair.

"Dan, this is Genni, my roommate. Turns out, she's a Cahill too. Janus."

"Very cool." Dan said vaguely as Genni gave him a wave.

"Oh!" I yelled loudly.

Both Dan and Genni gave me a weird look and I blushed and said, "Dan! I forgot to tell you! The Kabras go to school here."

Dan just gaped at me, open mouthed. "WHAT!" He asked, quite loudly.

"Yep. It's true. Not surprisingly, they totally rule the school. Mr. James, the Drama teacher, told him to show me around today and it was a COMPLETE and utter disaster."

"What happened?"

I thought about whether I should tell him before I quietly replied, "He kissed me."

This did not create the reaction I had counted on.

Dan just laughed before saying, "Awww. Mr. and Mrs, Kabra. Amy Kabra. It has a nice ring to it. Remember to name your first kid after me!"

Dan said this with an evil laugh. With that, he cut the connection of the chat.

_3_

"Brothers." I muttered, my cheeks glowing red as Genni laughed at my expense.

"It's okay Amy. My sister constantly tortures me. I often take time to thank the Lord that we were put in separate dorm buildings. Hey, do you wanna grab some dinner?"

I noted that I hadn't gotten lunch today and said, "Yes! Let's go to that pizza joint everyone's been talking about."

"Sounds like a plan!" Genni said happily.

We got back a couple of hours later, with both me and Genni about ready to sleep standing up. Thankfully, the jet-lag seemed to be wearing off. I was asleep in minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I feel like it's been awhile since I updated, but maybe that's just me. In this chapter, I could not find a song that Ian should sing and have it make sense to the situation. So I made up the name of a fake one. Pretend that Please is a popular song in this school! I've been thinking about a new title for the story and I was thinking something along the lines of, Why Me? Thanks to addicted2reading9 for the help! Enjoy! Oh, and Natalie won't really be important in this story, although she does come up next chapter. *evil grin* I'm laughing just thinking about it... Mwahahaha!**

"Okay kids! Everyone, time to start auditions for the musical; which everyone is required to try out for." Mr. James said with enthusiasm.

He was defiantly my favorite teacher. It was a few days later. Not much had happened. In fact, Ian rarely spoke to me, and Genni and I had nothing serious going on in school. Except, of course, for the musical. Our musical was going to be a slightly different version of _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Okay! Auditions will be in alphabetical order, so Mr. Adams, _yooouuu're _up!" Mr. James said, rolling out his _you're_ like a baseball umpire.

The guy walked nervously to the front, sang his audition and moved on. It continued like this until it got to me.

"And your turn, Ms. Cahill!"

I hopped up onto the stage, feeling all my nerves come back to me. Trying not to stutter, I said, "I-I will be singing, Last Christmas."

The music came on, and oddly, I found myself totally confident. I started to sing:

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,

But the very next day, you gave it away.

This year, to save me from tears,

I'll give it to someone special."

I couldn't help but think of Ian there, and I found myself staring at him, trying to put all of my emotions into my song. I would never give him my heart to break, ever again.

When I got to the part,

"But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again," I blushed, looking away from Ian and back at Genni.

Her friendly face gave me a confidence boost, and I finished the song on a high note. Mr. James applauded lightly and gave me a big smile.

"Great job Amy. I see great things in your future." His voice was quiet and serious, not matching his light hearted smile.

I noticed some stunned faces as I walked back to my spot next to Genni, who gave me a hug and whispered, "Amy that was gold!"

Before long, Ian was up.

_3_

He stepped up confidently and announced, "I will be singing, Please." Ian flashed me a cocky smile and I just stared back, hoping that my face was passive, and not caring. Ian started to sing a song that I didn't know, but apparently it was mega popular at this school. A whole bunch of girls started giggling and fawning over him.

Genni gave me a look as Ian sang, and I hoped she hadn't seen the initial awe in my eyes when he had started. God was he good.

"He's really good," she told me, humming along to the song.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I know."

I couldn't keep myself from listening; Ian was much too good of a singer for that. When he stepped off, some of the prissy girls in the class started making goo-goo eyes at him.

Ian walked passed me and whispered, "How'd I do?"

I didn't reply, but only stared straight ahead at the wall as the next person came up for their turn.

_3_

When class ended, I raced off to Chemistry with Genni following close behind.

"Amy! Wait up! I need to talk to you!"

I slowed down as we walked into class. We still had a whole 5 minutes before class started, so I knew that there was time for us to talk, much to my dismay. Genni sat down next to me and excitedly pulled out a piece of paper.

"Well," she started, "You know I've been trying to figure out my Janus talent, seeing as how everyone has one, and I think I may have found it! Look at what I drew!"

The paper was shoved in my face and it took me a moment to figure out what it was of.

"Me!" I exclaimed.

Genni had drawn a picture with of me in a long gown, standing on a beach. The sunset shone in the distance.

"Yeah." She agreed. "It didn't start off as you, but eventually it just had your face. Do you like it?" "I love it!" I said, giving her a high-five.

Chemistry started as usual, until Mr. Blake said, "Partner up everyone!"

People immediately rushed to their normal partners, but of course, he had to add, "Someone _different,_ everyone. Boys with girls!"

"Noooo!" Genni and I chorused quietly.

A kid named Max came up to Genni, and she went to work with him.

To my dismay, Mr. Blake saw that I still didn't have a partner and called out, pointing to me with a pen, "Ms. Cahill? Please pair up with Mr. Kabra!"

Again, my mind chorused, NOOOOOO! Ian came from behind and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hello, love."

Chemistry was awful.

First, I spilled some sort of liquid all over the floor, then Ian made one of the mixtures explode on us, and then Mr. Blake made us clean it up. It. Was. Awful.

_3_

The next day in Drama, the parts for Beauty and the Beast were announced. Ian sat down right next to Genni and I, so it was physically impossible not to look at him every once and awhile.

"So, here is the cast list." Mr. James started ticking off names and roles.

When he got to Genni he said, "Genni, you'll be playing Mrs. Potts."

"Yes!" Genni murmured, gripping my arm. She had wanted that part.

"And Mr. Kabra, you will be playing the Beast."

Him, being a Beast? How perfect. It was totally his personality.

"And Ms. Cahill, You will be playing Belle."

"WHAT!" I screeched. Of course I would get this part, of course! I don't understand why fate is against me like this, I honestly do not. What did I do to deserve this?

"Congrats," my teacher said with a smile.

I gave Genni a panicked look and she mouthed, 'we'll talk later'.

**That's it for today... REVIEW! That button is down there for a reason! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go, guys! Thank soooooo much for all of the reviews! I never expected this story to get so many! Wow, I sound like I'm recieving a Grammy. But it's a big deal to me. **

We started off by practicing lines. Mr. James made Ian and I get on stage and rehearse the scene where we first meet. It's supposed to be very strong, but that didn't stop me from feeling like a moron as I shouted out the words.

"How dare you, jerk? My father is about to die! Please, let him go!" I yelled at Ian.

With a faked sob, I fell to the ground and embraced the kid (Jarrod) who was going to be playing my dad. I tried not to feel too idiotic doing it.

"Belle, go!" 'Dad' said in a raspy voice.

"Please! I'll do anything! Let me trade places with him! PLEASE!" I yelled.

More fake sobbing, but the script was so intense, real tears sprang to my eyes.

"Deal. Jason, take him away," Ian said, looking down at me in contempt.

A kid came and dragged Jarrod off-stage. Ian grabbed me by the hand and yanked me across stage to my 'room.'

/

"Why do you want me here?" I asked Ian carefully a couple of scenes later.

"You- you are merely here as my prisoner," He said, sounding hesitant.

"Then why do you treat me like royalty?" I asked, my voice growing soft.

"I have to go," Ian said, taking off across stage, signaling the end of the scene.

I turned to face the audience now.

"Was that good?" I asked Mr. James.

Mr. James stared up at us with his mouth slightly open.

"That was lovely," he said, matching Ian's exact tone as he said those words.

I tried not to blush when he said it.

"Amy, you have real talent; same to you, Ian. Keep up the rehearsing! Class dismissed." The students filed out and I ran to catch up with Genni.

_3_

"That was amazing Amy!" Genni gushed, yet again, at our lunch table.

We were surrounded by kids all around. The dining room was a little like a mall food court, but with less selection. I smiled and thanked her again. Of course, being the moment-ruining-guy that he is, Ian walked over at that moment.

He looked very worried for some reason.

"Hello, love."

I had stopped telling him to not call me that. It never worked.

"Hullo, Ian. What do you want?" I said, stabbing my Jell-O with my fork.

"Well, first, to apologize. I'm very, very, very, very, sorry that I left you in that cave! Please, please, please forgive me!" Ian pleaded, suddenly sounding desperate.

I stared with my mouth gaping.

_WHAAAT?_ I thought.

"I wouldn't believe you normally, Ian, but I accept your apology non-the-less. Blame the Madrigal in me," I said, in a clipped, business like tone.

Was this actually me talking?

Ian heaved a dramatic sigh and got slowly up from the table.

"Okay, Amy. I guess that's going to have to be enough."

He gave a small little wave and walked away.

Then, I thought of something. I jumped up and grabbed Ian's hand. Upon doing so, I realized what I was actually doing and pulled away.

"Wait, you said, 'firstly,' which means that there is a second part."

Ian just gave me a look and said, "It's not of any importance. Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

He turned around and walked away.

_3_

I walked back to Genni and said, "He irritates me _sooooo _much!"

She shot me a sympathetic glance, but said, "Sure he does, Amy."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I asked, resuming to disembowel my Jell-O

She shrugged and started to eat her salad.

A couple minutes later, Natalie Kabra walked over, surrounded by her posse of chattering fan girls.

"Amy? So it is you," She said, giving me distasteful look.

"Y-y-yeah, it's me," I replied, trying to roll my eyes.

The girls gave a chittering laugh and one of them said, "How pathetic. She cannot even speak right."

This ticked me off, but I didn't know what to do about it.

"Shut up! W-what do you want Natalie?" I said.

"Nothing. I was just merely seeing if you were still the same pathetic orphan girl as always," Natalie said snarkily, swishing her hair over her shoulder.

This _really_ ticked me off, but this time, I did something about it.

As Natalie and her posse started to walk away, I took some of my Jell-O in my spoon, and sling-shot it onto the girls' heads.

"DIRECT HIT!" Genni yelled, jumping up on her chair, her arms up like a football ref.

"EEEEEW!" The girls said, rushing out of the cafeteria.

Everyone who had seen it were cracking up, and some even were video-taping it. I got high-fives all around, and couldn't help but let out a huge smile.

_3_

Later that night, we were in our room, video-chatting Dan.

"So, you actually did it?" Dan asked again.

I laughed and tried to reply.

"Yes, she did. And it was incredibly hilarious!" Genni interrupted.

We were talking about my Jell-O attack on Natalie. Dan hadn't stopped laughing for over two minutes.

"I wish I could have been there... Oh! What part did everyone get in the play?" he asked.

I shot a glance at Genni who started cracking up.

"Well... I got Belle," I started.

Dan clapped lightly in delight and said, "I can see where this is going. Momma's boy got the part of the Beast, didn't he?"

"It's not that big a deal!" I protested.

"Ah, but Amy, _love_. Don't you remember? At the end of the story, when the beast turns back into a 'handsome' prince, Belle kisses him."

My heart sank and I looked at Genni. She faked gagging and I looked back at Dan. Oh, crud. I face palmed myself.

"You have got to be kidding!" I exclaimed.

Dan tutted in pity and said, "I have to go, one of my friends is coming over soon... so. I'll see you both later!"

WHY ME? was the only thing I could think.

**I think that I am going to change this title to Why Me? So, if you see a story called Why Me? with 7 chapters and the same summery, odds are, it's this story. Review, people! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! I liked writing this one, mainly because of Amy's possibly OOC reaction to Ian's "confession". I'm going to try and find pictures of some of the outfits. I'll let you guys know if I do, and I'll post the links on my profile page. Enjoy, guys!**

A couple of days later, I was trudging up to Drama with Genni through about a foot of snow. It was glittering in the trees, and the light reflected in gorgeous sparkles off the ground.

"This is just gorgeous!" I said aloud to Genni.

"Yeah," Genni breathed.

We entered the building and saw that some of the class was already getting dressed up in their costumes. Today was the official dress-rehearsal of the play. Our Drama class got off school all day to do a couple of dry runs with Mr. James.

"Okay, actors-in-training, get dressed, get ready, and get on stage!" The teacher called from backstage.

I took my blue, old fashioned peasant dress, and went to the bathroom to pull it on. Then, I brushed some stage makeup on and ran out to join the class.

Genni was dressed in her black maid's outfit and teapot hat. It was very . . . _cute._ Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder. I whipped around and saw a tall, dark skinned guy, staring out at me from a glittering lion's mask.

"Ian," I said.

"Why, yes. It is I, my Belle," Ian said, giving me a deep bow, spreading his purple cape behind him.

I couldn't help a giggle escape from my lips.

Ian just looked so regal in his gold, metallic, bejeweled lion's mask. He was also wearing a loose, almost pirate like, white shirt with wooden buttons at the top that were undone. It was so different from his normal look, that I almost didn't recognize him.

Mr. James called us up to the stage and I scurried on, waiting for my cue.

_3_

We got to the part where I first met the Beast. I found myself playing the character effortlessly. It was so easy to see how much Belle hated the Beast at that moment, I could most definitely relate.

"How dare you, jerk? My father is about to die! Please, let him go!" I hollered at Ian, letting the tears form in my eyes like our teacher had taught me to.

I fell to the ground and gave 'Dad' a hug.

"Belle, go!" 'Dad' said.

"Please! I'll do anything! Let me trade places with him! PLEASE!" I cried again.

"Deal. Jason, take him away," Ian said, looking down at me in contempt, his amber eyes glinting out from the mask.

A kid came by and dragged Jarrod (AKA my dad) offstage. Then, Ian grabbed my arm and pulled me to my bedroom.

We had brought an actual bed, and decorated the corner with girly frilly stuff.

"Would you like some tea, darling?" Genni called from the 'door' of the bedroom.

She came in and gave me a wink, looking very odd in her maid's outfit.

"Why is he so cruel?" I asked, trying to seem as helpless as possible.

"It's not your fault, love." Genni said with a smirk at the mention of my nickname.

I stayed silent like the script suggested.

"Well, do come down for dinner in an hour, sweetheart," Genni said, with a sympathetic glance.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered, looking away.

We continued rehearsing, and much to my surprise, I found myself enjoying it.

_3_

Ian and I came onstage for the ballroom scene. You know, the one where Belle and the Beast dance, and Belle is in her gorgeous yellow ballroom dress? My dress was going to be green, because Genni had absolutely insisted that yellow didn't make my eyes pop enough.

Whatever.

I tried not to look to awkward as Ian walked me onto the stage. Stage crew had transformed it into a beautiful, magical almost, ballroom. Ian pulled me close to him as the music started and I looked into his eyes. If I hadn't known that it was him, I wouldn't have guessed those eyes to be Ian. For once, they looked soft and kind, not like a crazed killer that he could be during the Clue Hunt.

The music was a slow song, and I tried my best not to trip and fall on my face. _That _would have been embarrassing.

With a smile, or at least I think it was a smile since it was hard to tell with the mask, Ian murmured, "This is how I want you to remember me. Not as the evil Cobra who left you to die."

I actually gasped aloud. That was _most definitely _not part of the script. He gave me one last dizzying twirl and the song came to an end. Mr. James had been calling out help the entire time and this time he yelled, "Awesome guys. I can almost see real chemistry between you two!" This caused me to blush profusely as we continued with the play.

_3_

I watched helplessly as Gaston stabbed the Beast with his knife. Or, at least, that's what my character was doing. Ian pretended to shove Jerry, AKA Gaston, off of our makeshift castle. He fell and landed with a thud on the mat. I ran over to Ian and took his hand in mine.

"No! You can't go," I whispered, my words echoing across the empty theater. "I-I love you," I said, starting to cry.

Trying not to leap up, I laid my head down on Ian's chest and started to cry. A second later, the fog machine came on, enclosing us in a blanket of gray mist.

Ian yanked off his mask and slid it backstage, along with his cape and the fake dagger. I however, threw down the firework bomb, and watched as sparks fly up around us. When the fog cleared, the audience could see us again.

"Belle?" Ian asked, blinking up at me.

"You're alive! And human!" I said, my eyes widening in shock.

"I love you, Belle," Ian whispered, his eyes trained on mine. With a gulp I threw my arms around him and said, "I love you too."

That was when Mr. James called up, "And now for the kiss, guys!"

I yanked back in shock, and then leaned in, following the teacher's instructions. Our lips met, sending my heart into a flurry. I was kissing Ian-freaking-Kabra! Just seconds later, or maybe it was years, we pulled apart as our class started cheering and the curtain closed.

"Good work," Ian praised me as he helped me to my feet.

"Thanks. You too," I told him, getting a feeling that he wasn't just talking about my acting. "Ian-"I started to say, but got cut off as the rest of the cast rushed backstage to praise us on how the rehearsal went.

Immediately, Genni yanked me to the side and asked very seriously, "How did that kiss make you feel?"

"Honestly, like I could fly. Ecstatic; like I could do anything."

Genni closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Amy, I think you've fallen for him."

"WHAT!" I shrieked, causing the rest of the cast to fall quiet.

I gave them a sheepish smile as my cheeks start to redden. "I was just saying that because she thought that she did awful." Everyone went back to what they were doing and I turned back to Genni.

"You are insane, girl. Something's gone seriously whack-o in that brain of yours," I told her, realizing just how odd those Dan-like words sounded coming out of my mouth.

Genni gave me a shrug and said, "Maybe I have, but seriously. I think you've hated him for so long and so much, that you have finally calmed down and realized subconsciously, that you do like him! And Amy, it's so freaking obvious that he is totally and completely in love with you!"

For a second I just stood there and gaped at her, until everyone came over and started to congratulate me. Of course, many of the guys were wolf-whistling as Mr. James shoved us together for a picture. No matter what continent, boys will be boys.

"Now Ian, hold her like your pulling her out of a dip in a dance."

I felt my cheeks redden as Ian put his hands around my waist, and supported me as I leaned back.

"Amy, look happy. You're dancing with the love of your life for crying out loud!" Mr. James said.

I almost yelled at him before I realized that he was talking about the Beast and Belle.

"CLICK!" went the camera.

I yanked out of Ian's hands, but he stopped me. His eyes were big, and inviting looking, like the kind person I had always thought he wasn't. Was this a new Ian, or was I just seeing him in a new light?

As the cast started clearing off, Ian pulled me aside and said, "Amy, I have to tell you something. It's very important."

I gave him a look to show I wanted him to go on. He took a deep breath and straightened his back.

Then, Ian looked me straight in the eye. "Amy Cahill. Do you remember when I apologized about trying to kill you, and you _said_ you forgave me?"

I nodded, slightly uncomfortable. "Yes."

"Well, in order for you to hear what I have to tell you, you have to actually forgive me. Please."

I nodded again and said, "Ian Kabra, I forgive you for taking out your mother's orders."

Ian's eyes flooded with relied and he smiled. "Thank you, love."

"So what's the big thing you have to tell me?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Ian took another deep breath and said, "You most likely won't believe me, but I wanted to let you know, I never faked it."

"Wait, faked what?" I asked, very confused.

Ian seemed almost annoyed at my obliviousness and said, "I never faked liking you, love. Never. And I need you to know that, no matter what it takes."

I stared, open-mouthed, and then a wave of fury swept over me.

SMACK! I whipped the back of my hand across Ian's face in a very much needed slap.

"OW! What was that for?" Ian asked, rubbing his face.

"That was for everything you've done to me, Ian Kabra! You deserve more, but sadly, we're in school!" I yelled at him, causing Genni to peek around the curtain at us.

She started cracking up and put her arm around my shoulders. "Ian, I suggest you give her some time to cool off. Try again later." Genni smirked at Ian, and he glared back at her. Then, he walked away.

I just didn't want to accept that. Ian couldn't like me! It was just another lie to hurt me. That I was certain of. But I couldn't stop a nagging feeling as I walked away, that I had just done something that I would regret.

"Do you think I overreacted?" I asked Genni as we walked back to our dorm.

She just laughed and said, "That's a question only you can answer."

_3_

Later that night, Genni and I were sitting in our room, video chatting Dan.

"Wait! You actually went through with it? I thought that after I told you that you'd have to kiss him, you'd pack up and come home!" Dan was cracking up.

"Yes, I went through with it," I told him stiffly.

Genni was shaking silently with laughter as she said, "You should have seen her jump back when Mr. James called out, 'And now for the kiss'! It was like he was dangerously sick or something."

Dan gave a little laugh and said, "Amy, brace yourself. I have some big news for you."

"What?" I asked, curious.

Dan grinned deviously. "We're coming to see the play."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"And I'm bringing my new video camera! But perk up, you're only there for another week and a half. And the play's in like, what? Three days? I'm pretty sure you'll live to tell the tale."

"You mock my pain," I groaned from my bed, my face stuffed into my pillow.

"What was that Amy?" Dan asked, still grinning.

"She said that you mock her pain. But we gotta go Dan. See you later!" Genni said, cutting the connection.

"That's quite the little bro you have there, Amy," Genni chuckled, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled moodily, swinging my feet over the side of the bed.

"Hey, do you wanna go ice skating tonight?" Genni asked suddenly.

"Uh, sure? But how? There isn't an ice skating rink on premises," I asked.

Genni gave me a coy grin and said, "Amy, just because we are prep school rich kids, doesn't mean we can't be bad every once and awhile. I can't believe that you haven't heard about this place yet, it's the most popular hangout for kids at this school! You're gonna love it."

"Sounds great!" I said, already pulling my sneakers on.

**Review everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who already has, and apologize for not personally writing out names. But that would take an immense amount of time. You know who you are! Thanks again!**


	9. AN

**A/N**

**I added some photos to my profile at the very end. You MUST read the little note things if you are to understand. I will be updating soon, so feel free to take a look at those outfits while you're waiting! Thanks everyone for commenting and adding this to your favorite stories! You guys are the best!**

**-Dani 3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola, people! In case you're wondering where I got the idea with the snowman from (later in the chapte), I actually saw a very similar occurance outside of my school. And hey, guys can't be that different even on the other side of the world where Amy is. I don't particularly love this chapter; it's more of a filler. But review people! **

We snuck out of the grounds, crawling out from behind a hedge that ran around campus. Then, we ran down the road, met by a couple of other kids making their way for the ice rink. The place wasn't very big, and it had a couple of understated lights coming from the inside. This didn't seem like the kind of place rich kids would hang out.

"Two pairs of skates, both size sevens," Genni said, slapping down a five dollar bill for the guy behind the counter.

We got the skates, and then headed into the rink.

Inside, I immediately saw why this was the most popular hangout around. It was flashing disco lights, and teenagers were zipping around the ice like pros. Music was blaring from the overhead, and there was a counter for snacks positioned in the back of the room.

"This is..._awesome!_" I said, skating out onto the ice.

Genni followed after me, seeming much more at home on the ice than me. She gave a little twirl and then zipped away yelling, "Catch me if you can, Cahill!"

I skated after her, trying to keep myself from falling on my face. In a moment, I was zipping along after her.

"GENNI!" I yelled happily, gasping with glee as I spun.

"Watch out!" A dude called behind me, ramming into me.

"Hey!" I yelled, as I fell on my backside.

The culprit turned around, said, "Sorry!" and then shot off.

I felt my eyes start to tear up, but quickly wiped them away, determined not to let anyone see me like this. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I looked up.

Guess who.

"Hi, Ian," I said coldly, getting to my feet, and failing.

My face heated up as Ian chuckled and grabbed my hand, yanking me to my feet.

"You should be a little bit more careful, love. Some people aren't as nice as Genni and I," Ian chuckled.

"Yeah, cause you're so nice!" I muttered, brushing the shredded ice off of my jeans.

Ian gave a little bow and said, "Nice is my middle name."

Sadly, my will broke and I had to smile. "Hey, I didn't know that you could skate?" I told him, it coming out as more of a question.

He was at least five inches taller on the sleek, black hockey skates, and it gave him a slightly intimidating look.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me," Ian told me, the hint of a smile still on my face.

"Like what?" I asked, starting to skate slowly away.

"Like, I love to write, and act," Ian told me. "And I've always been secretly intimidated by my little sister. I hate hurting people, though it's often expected of me. My mother used to hit us when we didn't do something right, and my father always expected so much. And I have always found you very beautiful."

I gaped at him. Ian had just totally spilled his heart to me, not to mention called me pretty. He _was _joking when he had said he liked me, right?

"Your mother would hit you?" I asked quietly. Poor Natalie was only twelve, and eleven back then.

He nodded.

"Oh, Ian!" Without thinking about what I was doing, I threw my arms around him. He stiffened for a moment but when I went to pull away, he hugged me back.

"Thank you, Amy," he whispered quietly.

"For what?" I asked, blushing furiously as I pulled away from our brief hug.

"For being someone I can talk to," Ian told me, continuing to skate.

_3_

We skated around for awhile, me keeping an eye out for Genni. I noticed couples dancing on the ice.

"Why are you smiling?" Ian asked me, seemingly curious.

"It's just so romantic," I told him, pointing out a couple that was kissing on the ice, twirling to the song.

Ian just nodded.

Finally, I saw Genni. She was talking to Natalie, who was twirling her hair, and looking as perfect as ever.

"Genni!" I yelled, skating over.

"One second, Amy. I've got a bone to pick with Natalie," Genni fumed.

She raised her hand threateningly, and I shot forward before Genni could hit her.

"Don't, Genni!" I yelled to her.

Natalie had flinched back, her eyes very fearful. Ian was gripping the sides of his shirt like he was tensing up. He skated up to Natalie and gave her a light pat on the shoulder. It wasn't much, but Natalie relaxed a bit.

"Genni, I have to tell you something," I whispered to her. She was looking quite confused.

"I'll see you later, Ian. Natalie? Dan says hi." Okay, so that wasn't the truth, but poor Natalie looked like she was in the verge of tears.

I directed Genni towards the door, and we wobbled out to the lobby on our skates.

"What's up, Amy?" Genni asked.

"I'm sorry Genni, but I couldn't let you slap her. She's gotten enough of that from her mother," I whispered.

Genni's eyes filled with sadness, and she asked, "They were abused by their parents?"

"Their mom. Isabel was a monster; she killed my parents and dozens of other people."

"Awww, Ian! Natalie! Amy, I have to go apologize," she said, starting to walk back to the rink.

"Not now, Genni. Let's go back for the night."

_3_

The next morning, Genni and I practically raced for Drama class.

"T.G.I.F!" I yelled as we ran through the grounds.

"Huh?" Genni asked.

"It means 'thank goodness it's Friday'! I guess it must be an American thing," I told her, smiling.

We had woken up late, and only had a minute to get there. As nice as Mr. James was, he had a thing about being on time for some reason, and if we weren't... Basically, it was an 'or else' kind of situation.

"We're here!" Genni and I yelled, plowing our way into the building.

Mr. James looked up from roll call and said, "You're late, girls."

I flinched at his clipped, cold tone. Everyone else was looking very happy, for some reason.

"About that, I am so sorry-"

"What's done is done. Now girls, why don't you go take a seat on the stage with everyone else?" Mr. James interrupted.

Genni and I trudged up to the stage as our teacher walked behind the curtain.

"Teacher's pet in trouble?" Ian asked, sitting down next to me.

A couple of girls scoffed in disgust-I knew they did _not_ like the fact that Ian was always talking to me.

"Apparently so," I muttered.

"Ian, I am _soooooo_ sorry! I had no idea that your mother-"Genni started, only to be stopped by Ian.

"It's alright, Genni. I've heard it all. You're sorry, wish that there was something that you could do, pity me... Well, I've had enough pity," Ian told her, not looking angry, only very sad.

I had a random, sudden urge to give him a hug again.

"So what's up with the happy-go-lucky class today?" Genni asked him, picking at the hemming on her skirt.

Ian just smiled and said, "I'm not sure, No one will tell me, either."

Suddenly, one of Genni's other girl friends came up and whispered something in her ear. Genni smiled and said, "Lovely, they sure do deserve it."

"What was that about?" both Ian and I asked at the same time, after the girl had left.

"Jinx!" I told Ian happily. He just gave me an odd look.

Genni smiled and said, "You'll see..."

_3_

Next period, Ian and I walked over to Chemistry together, while Genni went to pick up something from the art room. The snow was glistening and the sky was blue. We didn't really say anything until Ian piped up, "Amy, is Daniel coming to the play?"

I frowned. Why did he want to know?

"Uh, yeah."

"That ought to be interesting," Ian said chuckling.

I nodded in agreement and laughed.

"What?" Ian asked curiously.

"Nothing, really. I was just seeing Natalie's reaction to Dan being here in my head."

Ian thought for a moment and then laughed with me. We passed a couple of guys trying to build a snowman in between class. Suddenly, the head fell off and went rolling down the street.

"SNOWY!" all of the guys yelled as they raced after the huge snowball.

Ian and I looked at each other, and suddenly burst into laughter. Both of us were laughing so hard that when we walked into class, Mr. Blake threatened to give us a detention. Of course, Ian just charmed us both out of it.

"How do you do that?" I asked in wonder as we sat down in the back.

"What?" Ian asked, looking genuinely confused.

"You can just use your smile and personality to get yourself out of any situation. It's a bit unfair," I told him, feeling like I was complaining. I just hoped that I wasn't coming across as whining-that was Dan's area of expertise.

Ian shrugged and replied, "I was just raised that way. And besides, I always have had a very-" He flashed me a big smile, "wonderful smile."

I cracked up at Ian's expression when he said that. "Ms. Cahill, Mr. Kabra, am I going to have to separate you two?" the teacher asked from the front, pointing us out.

A couple of boys said, "Oooohh! Ian's got a girlfriend!"

I blushed and looked down at my notebook while Ian just shot them a hard look.

Genni popped into class about halfway through and said to the teacher, "Sorry, I was just getting stuff for the celebration."

Mr. Blake nodded knowingly and then sent Genni over to sit next to me.

"What celebration?" I asked.

"Oh, just something for the teachers and they asked me to go and get some of the decorations," Genni said breezily. "Now, how about these chemical equations?"

I shrugged in defeat and started to balance out the formula for photosynthesis in my notebook.

**Reviews make me happy, and happy author=better writing. So, make me a better author and review! Thanks a bunch!**

**I think I'm gonna ask a question each chapter, cause my A/N's are so boring.**

**? of the chapter: What's your favorite song/singer or band?**


	11. My PageBreaks

**Another pointless A/N:**

**So, that three that I use for page breaks and are at the end of my name on the last A/N are supposed to be hearts. The thing is an idiot and won't process that symbol. I wanted to explain, just in case you guys cared to know why I used the letter _3_ as a page break.**

**-Dani :)**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey, Clue Hunters! I feel like I haven't updated in years, which is probably true, but I'm not going to make a habit of it. Boy, Amy has some problems in this chapter. BTW, what Genni does on the morning of the play is basically what I do if anyone wakes me up before ten on the weekends.**

That night, I was a nervous wreck. Tomorrow was the play, and Dan and Nellie were going to be showing up here any moment. They were actually going to be staying in a spare room next to me! Even Dan, who looked pretty happy about it being an all girls dorm, would be staying next to us.

I was giving Genni the run through on how things were with these two.

"Well, you know Dan. But, you haven't yet met the fully unleashed chaos and mayhem that is my brother. And Nellie is pretty laid back, but very loud. She normally blasts her music until twelve in the morning. But, she's an amazing cook. Hopefully she can help us score some good food instead of the cafeteria."

Genni nodded and said, "Okay."

Suddenly, a small black cab pulled up to the building. As soon as it stopped, Dan burst out saying, "Enough with the heavy metal, Nellie! I think my ears are going to explode!" His dark blonde hair was messed up, probably from covering his ears on the ride here.

I hadn't realized just how much I had missed my ninja-obsessed little bro until he got here.

I smiled as Nellie stepped out, looking as crazy as ever. This time however, her hair had purple streaks instead of yellow.

"Amy!" she yelled, giving me a huge hug. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Nellie," I told her, realizing just how much I meant it.

Dan followed behind Nellie and shoved his hands casually in his pockets. "Hey," he said.

"Don't 'hey' me!" I grabbed him in a hug and showered him in fake kisses. "Oh, Dan! I've missed you so much, and now all you can do is say hey? Oh, woe is me, my baby brother didn't miss me! What have I done to make him hate me?" I said in fake despair.

"Get off me!" Dan said, struggling to get out of my arms.

Nellie laughed and said, "Yep, that drama class definately has paid off!"

"Eeww, sister germs," Dan said when he finally was freed, miming wiping away dirt.

I stepped away from Dan and turned to Genni. "Genni, this is Nellie and Dan. Nellie and Dan; meet Genni! She's my best friend here."

"Definitely!" Genni said, giving me a high five. "Hello, guys! Nellie, I've heard a lot about you, and Dan, well, hey Dan."

She gave him a wave that he returned a little too enthusiastically. "Hey, Genni!"

"Hi, Genni! It's nice to finally meet you. Dan has told me _soooooo _much about you!" Nellie said, giving me a lopsided grin while Dan protested. "Janus, right?"

"Of course! I'm just thankful that I'm not a Lucian." Genni shuddered theatrically and then smiled.

"Come on guys, time to show you where you'll be staying!" I said, starting to walk towards the building.

**~lovelovelove~**

"And that's the stage and auditorium, and over there are the stables and the track field, and over there is the gardens."

I was giving Dan and Nellie a tour of the grounds, while Genni went and helped the teachers with one thing or another.

"Oh my gosh," Nellie said, as we walked passed one of the gardens on campus. "Are those roses?"

I nodded. "The red ones are my favorite."

I led them into the dorm building and down the hallway to their room.

They crashed almost immediately, and I laughed at their expense. Obviously they weren't used to a time difference yet.

I stepped into the common room and looked around for Genni. She was nowhere to be seen. I checked the room, the bathrooms, the library, and even texted her. I even checked Dan and Nellie's room.

Surprisingly, they had disappeared as well.

"Where is everyone?" I asked myself aloud.

Suddenly, my phone beeped and a new message from Genni appeared.

I opened it up and read it.

_Hey, Ames! Come to the drama room ASAP! _

I texted back: _OK._

I took my time walking out to the drama room, and happened to run into Ian on the way there.

"Do you know what's going on?" he asked as we neared the building.

I shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

The doors were cracked a tiny bit, but it was pitch black inside. No light, no nothing. I could barely see two feet in front of my face.

I heard a noise in the corner and grabbed Ian's arm in surprise. "Sorry," I squeaked.

"It's okay," he told me, smiling in amusement.

"Now what is-" I started

Suddenly, the lights blared on, and a group of people yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Standing in front of me was everyone in my drama class, Dan and Nellie, and so many others.

Genni raced up to me and gave me a hug. "Surprise!"

I looked around the place in awe.

"What is this?"

She grinned. "It's a party to celebrate our wonderful play this year, and our two star performers."

I laughed. "You're kidding!"

Genni shook her head. "Nope!"

Ian gave me a shocked smile from the opposite end of the room, and I realized that he had been getting the same explanation from his friends.

Genni was still smiling. "And it's all Christmas themed, since Christmas is only a little ways away!"

I nodded. "Only four more days."

I finally noticed all of the holly and the red and green, and the Christmas tree in the corner. Realizing this, I gave myself a mental smack in the face for not noticing earlier. In the corner by the stage was a bundle of mistletoe, ditto under both EXIT doorways.

I made a note to self to steer clear of those general areas.

We all talked and ate party food and had a good time. Much to my dismay, Mr. James made me and Ian take countless pictures together for the yearbook and such. Ian didn't seem to mind so much...

**~lovelovelove~**

The party lasted for a couple of hours, and I somehow managed to make it through without Dan commenting too much on the photos of Ian and me.

When it was over, I offered to stay and help cleanup, since I had done nothing to help. Surprisingly, Ian offered to help me, along with some of the staff.

"Where do we start?" I asked, looking at the mess we had all made.

Ian shrugged. "We may as well start from the back and work our way forward. Let's start in the corner."

I felt a tugging thought at the back of my mind-something that had to do with the corner of the room. But I waved it off and went to help.

I felt something hit the back of my neck and whirled around. Ian was laughing at me from behind.

"You little," I growled. I picked up an empty cup from the ground and chucked it at his face, hitting him square in the nose.

"Hey!" he yelled indignantly, throwing an empty juice box at me. I ducked and fell into the doorway of the emergency exit.

I was now on my back, staring up at the ceiling when I realized why I hadn't wanted to come over here. Ian helped me up, and I prayed, _don't look up, don't look up._

Guess who looked up?

"Tradition is a tradition," Ian said, gesturing to the mistletoe.

I panicked. "Uh, yeah, b-but n-n-no one actually l-l-listens t-to it," I stammered, fighting the urge to run off.

"Well, you have to kiss me during the play for three days in a row, so, you can just think of this as..._practice_," Ian said, staring at me in the eyes.

He leaned forward and gave me a light kiss on the lips, sending a jittery shiver down my back.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, humor in his voice.

I shook my head and said, "I guess not." Then, I went back to cleaning as if nothing had happened, when in reality, I was freaking out.

**~lovelovelove~**

The next day was the day of the play.

I woke up, turned around, shoved my face into my pillow, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

The clock read: seven forty five, blaring in big red block letters.

"Genni, wake up!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at her head.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she said, stumbling out of bed. Then, she saw the clock and said, "I'm not up, I'm not up!"

She fell back into bed and pulled the covers over her.

"No, wake up!" I said, literally pulling her out of bed.

Genni fell onto the floor and covered her face mumbling, "But it's seven forty seven on a _Saturday._"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm freaking out!" I told her, pulling her up.

She rubbed her eyes and stumbled over to the bathroom. "Give me a minute, and then I'll let you rant about it."

"Thank you!" I shouted as she closed the bathroom door.

I waited until she came out and sat on my bed to start ranting.

"Well, mainly I'm freaking out about the play, I mean; I've never performed in front of an audience outside of class. And I have a tendency to stutter and have freak attacks, like on the Clue Hunt, and then there's the whole Ian situation! He kissed me yesterday, saying it was practice for the play, and I didn't know what to do! To be honest, it made me feel giddy, I guess you could say, but I don't know how to talk to him, especially after he said that he likes me!" I ranted, pulling at my pillow in frustration.

"Oi, girl, you've got some problems," Genni said, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, and what do I do?" I asked.

"Well, as far as the acting problem, it's not that hard to overcome stage fright. I suggest picturing yourself alone with the people in the play, not with the audience. It helps me and it isolates you with your fellow actors. It usually makes the play or musical better." What she said made a lot of sense to me.

"As for the Ian situation, I think that you should go with how you feel when you first see him. When he walks into the room, what do you want to do?" she asked.

I blushed. "Well, to be honest, I kind of want to be holding hands with him or something. I want to be able to go up to him and be able to talk to him and be with him." I felt silly saying it.

"And that's crazy, right? I mean, he tried to kill me-"

"No, his _mother _made him try to kill you," Genni interrupted.

"It's still insane!" I exploded.

Genni laughed. "Oh, Amy. It's not as complicated as you're making it. Ian likes you, and you like him, but you are just too stubborn to admit it and do something about it."

"I am not stubborn," I pouted.

"Whatever you say!" Genni sang, getting up from the bed we were sitting on. "Let's go get something to eat. All this Dr. Phil nonsense is giving me an appetite."

**~lovelovelove~**

As soon as we ate breakfast, we walked over to the theater to run lines one last time.

Surprisingly, a couple of other people had had the same idea. Ian and his buddies Jacob, Sam, and Stevie were sitting on the stage, practicing some of their lines. They didn't see us walk in and continued what they were doing.

As we got closer to the stage, Stevie said, "This is boring."

Sam nodded. "We know these lines by heart."

"Well than what do you suggest we talk about?" Ian asked, rolling his eyes.

His three friends shared a look, as did Genni and me. Simultaneously we sat down in the shadows in the corner.

"Tell us about that girl you've been obsessing over!" they said in unison.

I tensed up as Ian scoffed.

"Don't be such girls, since when do you care?" he asked defensively.

"Look, you've been basically stalking that Cahill girl since she got here, and I've heard you mention her a trillion times before she moved here!" Jacob said.

"You have a stalker!" Genni mouthed in the darkness, making a weird face at me.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"You want to hear about her?" Ian asked.

His friends nodded.

Ian sighed. "She's amazing. Her eyes are the most amazing green color, and her hair is just perfect, even when she's running, which I saw a lot of on the Clue Hunt. And she's strong. I don't think I would've been able to keep going after all that happened to her on the Clue Hunt. She's forgiving, as well. If I was her, I never would have been able to forgive me for things I had done. And she isn't like any other girl I know. She's insecure sometimes, but I don't know why."

I probably looked like a tomato from blushing so hard.

Ian's friends started to laugh and Sam said, "You sound like a love sick puppy dog! Lord, did someone get that on film!"

Ian whacked him with his script and blushed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you guys."

They all got up, still laughing idiotically, before Genni and I did. (Get up, that is).

She gave me a big grin and said, "If you don't love him now, I don't know how you will!"

**~lovelovelove~**

The cast of the play met backstage in our costumes before the play started. Everyone was in their costumes, and the audience was sitting outside, talking amongst themselves.

"Okay, guys. This is what we've been working on for the past couple of weeks. I'm astounded at how great and quickly you guys have learned the script, and tonight is the night we get to show it off! Let's give a quick round of applause for our two leads, Ian and Amy!" Mr. James said.

I blushed as everyone started to applaud, and said, "You guys are the greatest! I am so happy that I came to this school!"

Yep, that's right. Amy Cahill, shcmoozing the crowd.

Ian gave me a small smile as everyone darted around, getting in position and said, "Amy."

"Yeah, Ian?" I asked.

He hesitated before saying, "Good luck."

Ian rushed off to the edge of the stage where he'd be waiting for his cue.

For some reason, my shoulders sagged, sad that he hadn't had more to say. Then, the curtains opened, the spotlight pointed on me, and I looked out over the crowd.

Show time.

**Feel free to review. No, really, if you start feeling an urge to press that little blue button and comment on my story, don't hold back. It's proven that reviewing makes you happier.**

**Did you know that 29.78 % of people that review win a million dollars?**

**Also, did you know, that 47.55 % of all statistics are made up on the spot?**

**~Dani (Aka amianfan102)**


	13. Chapter 11

**Here you go guys! Only one more chapter after this, but I will have a sequel. I'm so sad that I only have one more chapter, but I'll make it good!**

I stepped lightly onto the stage, book in hand. Around me, actors jostled around the town, but I kept my nose in the book, stopping only to avoid being run into or over.

I was humming to myself, but over the mike, I could hear it loud and clear.

"I just love this book!" I exclaimed to no one in particular.

Just then, the guy who played Gaston stepped cockily in front of me and started flirting – you know the story.

I laughed politely as he tried to lead me off to dinner with him, but I was persistent and said, "Actually, Gaston, I have to go! Father's machines will need cleaning, now won't they?"

The audience laughed at the effect my words had on Jerry, who played Gaston and he mumbled, "Oh, so she'd rather oil machine parts than spend time with me? Well I'll just have to change that."

The next couple of scenes went smoothly; no one forgot their lines or anything!

Finally, we got to the part where I met the Beast.

Ian stepped onstage in a cloud of fog, and I heard the crowd start to murmur. Who could blame them? The effect that the fog made on the stage as Ian stepped on was amazing.

"What do you think you're doing?" he roared, stepping into the light.

I cowered next to my father and pleaded. "Please, let my father go!"

Ian just surveyed me carefully.

"How dare you, jerk? My father is about to die! Let him go!" I shouted again.

I fell to the ground and gave Jarrod, who played Dad, a hug.

"Belle, go!" 'Dad' said.

"Please! I'll do anything! Let me trade places with him! PLEASE!" I cried again.

"Deal. Jason, take him away." I looked down at me, his eyes spiteful.

I started to sob as Jason dragged me through the halls of the castle that we had created in the small stage.

The curtain closed, and it was time for scene two.

Stage crew rushed about, taking away the hallway of the castle and replacing it with my bedroom, the wardrobe, and a set of stairs that was outside my doorframe, which would serve as a door.

The whole transformation lasted less than a minute, and in just seconds, I was back out onstage, sitting on my bed with my face in my hands.

"Would you like some tea, darling?" Genni called from the door.

She came in and gave me a wink, sitting down next to me.

"Why is he so cruel?" I asked, my despairing voice pitiful to even me.

"It's not your fault, love." Genni said, patting my back.

I sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Well, do come down for dinner in an hour, sweetheart," Genni said, with a sympathetic glance.

"I'm not hungry," I whispered.

Genni left the room, but a moment later, Ian showed up at the doorway, pounding on the edge of it.

"What do you mean you won't come to dinner? You're my prisoner and you'll do as I say!" he bellowed.

I gasped and yelled back to him, "No!"

Ian fumed and said, "Fine, maybe you should just starve!"

Then, he turned and jumped down the small flight of steps.

**~lovelovelove~**

"Where are you taking me?" I asked a few scenes later as Ian guided me, blindfolded, to the place he was showing me.

"Just calm down; it's a surprise," he said, his voice full of excitement.

"Alright, open them!"

I blinked my eyes opened and found myself staring at a room piled high with books, overstuffed couches and chairs, and full-size windows.

"Oh my goodness, it's gorgeous!" I exclaimed, running my hand along the props, and browsing through books.

Ian shrugged and said, "No one ever uses it, so it's yours."

I took his hand in mine and said, "Thank you."

I heard some people in the audience sigh at the scene, and I smiled.

A bit later, Ian and I were talking in his study, looking at the magic mirror the witch had given him to see the world. "Show me my father!" I said, still laughing at something that Ian had said.

But I fell silent as I pretended to watch what was on the mirror.

"My father is in trouble!" I gasped out.

Ian watched me with a sad look in his eyes and said, "Belle, you have to go to him.

I gaped. "But, I can't leave!"

He just shook his head. "No, Belle, go. I'm freeing you to save your father's life. Take my mirror, though," Ian said, handing me the silver mirror.

A tear fell from my eye as I threw my arms around him and said, "Thank you so much!"

Then, I rushed out of the stage.

The curtains closed one more time and the props were moved around. When the curtains reopened, I raced across the village shouting, "Where is my father?"

They all pointed towards the Insane Asylum where he was locked up. "Why are you locked up?" I asked.

"They thought I was crazy for telling them you had been taken by a beast!"

Everyone on stage was crowding around us now and I held up the mirror. "My father is not crazy! I can prove it! Show us the Beast!" I yelled, showing them the mirror, now supposedly filled with an image of the Beast. Of course, the audience couldn't see the empty mirror frame.

The villagers basically freaked out and went to storm the castle with Gaston, my jerk stalker, in the lead.

I followed, yelling for them to stop.

The last scene brought tears to my eyes as the Beast lay dying on the castle roof. The fog machine was going full blast, and I laid my head down on his chest.

"Please don't die," I choked out. "I-I love you."

Ian "transformed" and when the fog cleared, the crowd gasped. The Beast had turned back to a human.

"Belle?" Ian asked, coughing slightly.

"Beast? You're alive! And you're-you're human!" I exclaimed, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"I love you," Ian whispered.

I threw my arms around him, let out a slight laugh, and yelled, "I love you too!"

The crowd ahhed as I put my lips to his. I had practiced with Ian before, but he had never really kissed me, not like now. The curtains closed as he deepened the kiss, and I heard the applause start.

"If you two are done," a voice said above me, sounding immensely amused.

I shot up, reeling back away from Ian.

"Oh, Genni!" I said, after I had turned my mike off.

Ian got up and dusted himself off, and said, "We should get ready for the curtain call."

I smiled and nodded. Then, I linked arms with Genni and Ian as everyone in the cast surrounded us. We all linked ourselves together as the curtains reopened, and we saw the standing ovation we were getting.

Mr. James stepped out and said, "Give it up for the wonderful cast and crew of our Beauty and the Beast!"

Everyone bowed, making it like a wave.

Then, Jacob, who had been playing a minor roll, stepped out and said, "Let's hear it for our amazing leads, Amy Cahill and Ian Kabra!"

Genni shoved both of us out into the middle of the stage, and the crowd's cheering got louder.

Ian put his arm around my waist and murmured, "Keep up the act."

I nodded and yelled, "Thanks everyone so much for coming! This Beast and I here appreciate it more than you know!" I elbowed Ian at the part where I said this beast, and the crowd laughed as Ian scowled at me.

The curtains closed for the last time, and Genni gave me a hug. "Amy, you were so amazing! Are you sure that you're not part Janus?"

I laughed and hugged her back. "No way! I'll leave the arts up to you!"

**~lovelovelove~**

The after cast party started as soon as everyone left, but Dan and Nellie stayed behind with us.

"Nice job, kissy face," Dan said, coming up from behind me.

I blushed scarlet as I looked at him and said, "Oh, be quiet. Or I'll set you up on a date with Natalie!"

Dan shook his head and said, "Blondes are more my style."

"Is that a hint?" Genni asked, walking next to him.

Dan whipped around to look at her and panicked. "No, I was just saying, that um, well, I like blondes," he finished lamely.

Genni laughed and said, "Cool it, Dan. I'm just messing with you."

Dan nodded bashfully and said, "Okay."

I cracked up and said, "Dan, stop flirting with my friend."

"I am not flirting!" he snapped, and then stalked off to go irritate Natalie.

Genni laughed lightly and then said, "Amy, I don't know why you rag about him. He's just cute and funny."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever you say, crazy girl. You haven't seen him on a sugar rush."

Nellie surprised me with a hug and said, "Amy, you are an amazing actress, which is kind of hilarious, because you're so shy!"

I hugged her back and thanked her.

"Nellie? Gomez? Are you Amy's guardian?" Mr. James asked from behind her.

She turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I'm her big sister."

I smiled, feeling a warm feeling. I loved when Nellie referred to us as our sibling.

"I just wanted to say that she is one of the most brilliant actresses for her age I've seen."

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Nellie agreed, giving me a wink.

I smiled and rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

Genni dragged me off to the snack table to grab some soda with her.

"Oomph!" she exclaimed, running into someone.

They turned around as I snapped, "At least say you're sorry," not realizing who it was.

Ian grinned at me and said, "Sorry, Genni."

Genni groaned and said, "Ugh, I sense some major flirting about to commence."

Then, she walked away, leaving me at the mercy of Ian and my idiocy.

"So," I started lamely. "Um, good job with the play."

"You too. Amy, can I ask you something?" Ian asked.

"You just did," I pointed out.

Ian thought about this for a moment and then said, "I guess you're right. I'm going to ask you something anyway."

I nodded and let him continue.

"I just wanted to tell you that-" He stopped talking. "No, that won't be enough. I want to show you."

I raised a questioning eyebrow.

Then, guess what happened?

**I bet you don't know what happened... What do you think happened? Review with what you think does or should happen. **

**~Dani :D**


	14. Chapter 12The End

**And so begins the end of Amy Goes to England. I'll miss this story, from its achingly cliche title to its wonderful readers, to Genni and Dan's wise-acre humor. But most of all, I'll miss the feeling I get when I see all of the positive reviews from you wonderful people, who actually like my work and care to tell me about it! You guys are the best! **

**Be sure to look for the sequel, which I will be posting soon.**

No, he didn't kiss me. Something much less cliché happened than that, in actuality.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Dan yelled.

My delusional ninja brother jumped up on one of the tables and launched a plate of chips and dip at someone's face. It only took a second for the entire room to descend into complete chaos. Ian grabbed Genni and my hands and then towed us out of there, all of us laughing hysterically at the scene before us.

We stopped outside of the building, still giggling, and Genni looked at me with her hands on her hips.

She gave Ian a pointed glare and said, "Guys, if you don't kiss now, you never will."

"GENNI!" I yelled at her, whacking her on the arm while I blushed.

"Amy, can you look at me?" Ian asked, sounding uncharacteristically timid.

I turned to look at him and saw that he was avoiding my eyes. "Can I tell you what I wanted to tell you earlier?" he asked.

I nodded, having a feeling that I knew what was about to happen.

He opened his mouth and said, "Amy Cahill, I think you're the most amazing girl I know! And I wanted to tell you that I'm sorrier than you'll ever know, no matter what happens! And I wish more than anything that you would give me a second chance, because I know that I can prove that I changed to you."

I felt Genni grin at me, and I grinned back. Then, I grabbed Ian's shirt and kissed him right on the lips.

I could sense his shock, but he didn't pull away until I did.

At his shocked expression, I just laughed and said, "Ian, I totally and completely forgive you! And I really have been wanting to do that for awhile, off-stage."

Genni laughed with me when Ian blushed-something I had never really seen him do before.

"You-you did?" he asked.

I nodded, still grinning.

"Yes! Next time, talk to your friends in private, Kabra!" I said with a light punch to his arm.

Ian smiled slowly and said, "You heard that?"

I nodded again.

"I'm such an idiot," he mumbled.

Genni laughed again and said, "Don't say that, Ian! You got the girl!"

Ian nodded, seemingly dazed and said, "I have to go thank Dan."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"If he hadn't started to food fight, I wouldn't be here right now!" Ian explained.

I shared a look at Genni, and we both burst out laughing.

**~lovelovelove~**

The next two nights passed in a blur, filled with the play, Dan taunting me, Nellie threatening Ian, and Genni and me obsessing over the fact that I was leaving today. And of course, Ian.

"Genni, I can't believe I have to leave," I said, my eyes blurred by my tears.

My roommate, who I had come to love like family, was crying harder than I was.

"Amy, I'm going to miss you so much! Promise me we'll come up with some scheme to hang out again sometime!" Genni exclaimed, giving me a hug.

I nodded like crazy. "Yes! You know I will!"

We both shared a laugh at the thought of us trying to come up with some grand scheme, and then I turned around to say goodbye to Ian.

He embraced me in a hug and said, "This was the best month of my life, love. Make sure that you call me, and if you need, I'll pay the long-distance expenses."

I laughed sadly and kissed him. "Oh, Ian. Ever the Prince Charming."

"Oh, and Amy? The first date I'm taking you on is to the ice rink. _This _ ice rink. Even if I have to fly you here on a plane myself," Ian told me, referring the time that I had watched the couples on the ice.

I smiled sadly at him and said, "The Clue Hunt couldn't keep me away."

With a sigh, I grabbed my suitcase from the ground and looked around for Dan, who was giving an awkward goodbye to Genni.

"Um, I'll see you next time Amy does. Er, at least, um, no that's not what I meant to say. I meant to say bye. I mean, I'll see you later. No!" Dan was cut off by Genni's laughter.

"Oh, Dan! I'll see you in a few weeks, at most." Then, she leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

My brother blushed a brilliant red, but smiled bashfully.

Looking like he was about to pass out, Dan waved goodbye and hopped in the cab with Nellie.

I gave both of my amazing friends one last hug, and then yelled, "Goodbye! I'll miss you both!"

Then, I got in the cab.

"Airport, please," Nellie said, as she plugged in her head phones, and cranked up the volume to brain-damage level. The heavy metal, which had been her usual, now seemed foreign and loud compared to the softer pop music Genni and I had listened to for the past month.

I looked out of the back window as we drove away, Genni and Ian's faces growing smaller as we went.

When at last I couldn't see their waving figures anymore, I turned around with a sigh.

"Miss them already?" Dan asked, giving me a glance.

"Yeah." I nodded. "But, it will be great to be home." I thought of the mansion, with its acres of grass and trees, and Saladin, and Uncle Fiske. I thought of all my memories that were there, and all that I was leaving behind now. No, not leaving. Bringing and cherishing fondly.

I gave one last glance out of the window, even though they were long gone, as was the school.

England changed my life forever. No, scratch that. This _school _had changed my life forever.

And I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**It's officially over! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, ever, and even those who didn't. Just reading this story and giving it a chance makes me so happy! **

**But don't worry, it's not _really _over. The sequel will be called, "My Chauffeur". It's in third person POV, by the way, so it will be a bit different.**

**Okay, NOW it's officially over. ;D**

**~Dani out~**


End file.
